Never push Angelina into the Lake
by Seven Starz
Summary: Fred, George and Lee crash Angelina, Alicia, and Katie's Saturday picnic. But what happens when Fred tried to push Angelina into the lake?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **_

* * *

"ACHOO!" Lee sneezed.

"Shhh!" chorused the twins.

"We'll get caught!" George said.

"And we won't be able to crash Ange's picnic!" Fred replied.

"Ok, ok, sorry." Lee apologized.

It was a Saturday, and the three mischief-makers are planning on crashing Angelina, Alicia, and Katie's picnic.

They casually walked towards the statue of the one-eyed witch.

"Dissendium" whispered Fred before the three of them went down.

* * *

"Are you going to buy all of this?" the Honeydukes cashier asked Fred in awe.

"Yep." Fred replied handing the cashier several gold galleons. The cashier shrugged, accepted the money, and handed them the candy.

* * *

"12 butterbeers? You've got to be joking!" Madame Rosemerta said.

"Nope. I'm serious." Fred said, handing her a bag of gold galleon.

Madame Rosemerts sighed, accepted the money, and gave them the butterbeers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have any tens?" Alicia asked.

"Nope." Katie replied.

"GO Fish." Angelina said.

"My turn! Do you have any sevens?" Katie asked.

"Darn it Katie!" Angelina said as she handed her the sevens.

"Yes! I win!" Katie shouts as she stands up and starts doing a victory dance.

"You always win." Alicia says before slamming her cards down. "Hey Ange, did you bring the fod?"

"No, but i will summon them." Angelina replies, taking out her wand.

"Geez girl, you're starting to sound like Fred." Alicia said.

"Speaking of which, looking who's coming here." Katie said, gesturing towards three boys with arms full of junk. Angelina groaned at the sight of this.

"Do they always have to crash our picnics?" Angelina muttered to herself.

"What's up ladies! We know you were talking about us," Fred started, while he set down the food and sat down beside Angelina.

""So instead of talking aout us, you'll be talking to us." George finished, sitting beside Alicia and putting his arm around her.

"You know Fred, Angelina's starting to sound like you." Katie said, ending her victory dance and taking a seat beside Lee.

"Am not!" Angelina protested. Fred just laughed heartily, making Angelina blush even more.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving." Lee said, eyeing the sweets they brought.

"Sure! Let's dig in!" George just said happily, grabbing a several licorice wands, a cauldron cake and a bottle of butterbeer. Fred, meanwhile, just got a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He opened it, adn, having memorized all the flavors, took one, looked at it, gave it to Angelina and put his arm around her.

"What flavor is this?" Angelina asked Fred, examining the orang bean with red spots.

"That, you will never know unless you try." Fred replied with a smirk on his face. Angelina cautiously put the bean inher mouth, with her eyes still on the ginger beside her. Fred was still smirking when Angelina's eyes widened. She threw Fred's arm off her, ran towards the edge of the lake, and spit the bean out.

"Fred Weasley! How dare you give me that -" Angelina turned to see Fred out of sight. "Where did he-?"

"BOO! Fred said, slightly pushing Angelina into towards the lake. Unfortunately, she fell in.

"FRED WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU PUSH ME INTO THE LAKE!" Angelina bellowed. But Fred just burst into a fit of laughter, ignoring what Angelina was saying.

"What were you saying, Ange?" Fred asked her once his laughter started dying down.

"Nevermind. Just help me get out of here." Angelina replied, holding out her hand for Fred to take. He grabbed her hand, but instead of pullung _her _up, she pulled _him _into the lake.

_SPLASH!_

"What the hell was that for?!" Fred demanded as his head popped up on the surface.

"For giving me the disgusting flavored bean and pushing me into the lake." Angelina said in betwee laughs. Upon hearing this, Fred splashed water on her face.

Hey!" Angelina protested. She splashed him back. They kept splashing each other until they were interrupted by Lee.

"Um guys, the four of us will be heading back now." Lee said.

"Okay, just leave two butterbeers!" Fred replied before the two continued splashing. They splashed and splashed until Lee, KAtie,George, and Alicia reached the castle.

"I'm getting up now Fred, I'm getting cold." Angelina said with a smirk. Before she even got her feet on the grass, Fred splashed water on her, and got out of the lake in less than a second. Then, he held out his hand for Angelina to take.

"Hey!" Angelina protested. "That was-" but she never got to finish her sentence because at that moment, her head disappeared under the water, and didn't come back up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ange? Ange? Angelina!" Fred bellowed. He started to panic.

Meanwhile, Angelina was putting up a good fight with the creature pulling at her leg. She would try to swim towards the surface but the creature was too strong.

"FRED! FRED!"Angelina started bellowing, but nothing came out of her mouth but a few bubbles. "FRED!" she continued screaming at the top of her lungs. The more she screamed, the more her consciousness wanes. She heard a splash far above.

"Fred. . .?" Angelina said, using her last breath and losing consciousness. But just when Angelina closed her eyes, strong hands grabbed her waist and pulled her up, startling the creature pulling her down. the creature and Fred started playing tug-of-war over her.

"NO! she's mine!" Fred bellowed. "Ascendio!" Fred said as he and Angelina flew to the surface of the water, and hit the ground. Fred coughed uot some water he swallowed during the tug-of-war. He look at Angelina's pale face and set to work.

First, he removed both their cloaks and hung them on the branch of the tree they sat underneath a few minutes earlier. Then, he carried Angelina to the same tree, and set her down. he then took a seat beside her and closed his eyes.

* * *

Angelina opened her eyes, to find her vision blurred. When it started clearing, she found the sky turning purple. She tried getting up but felt something lying on her stomach.

"Fred?" Angelina muttered. "Fred?" she said, shaking the head slightly. The head got up.

"What's ha- oh damn! I fell asleep!" Fred said. "Sorry Ange." He apologized, blushing ever so slightly. Angelina got up, looked at her surrounding and said:

"Aw, geez, what time is it? It's getting cold."

"You feeling cold? Here," Fred said, wrapping the checkered picnic blanket around her. "H-here's some b-butterbeer. It's not that warm, b-but it'll d-do." he continued, slightly shivering and handing her a bottle of butterbeer, also getting one himself. Angelina smiled as he took a sip, giving him a foamy mustache. Fred looked in time to see Angelina toss away her butterbee, surge forward, and kiss him with so much passion and force that she knocked him down.

Fred stiffened with shock for a brief moment, afterwards dropping his butterbeer and put his arms around Angelina, deepening the kiss. Oh, how long these two have been waiting for this moment, yet Angelina was the first to pull away.

"Thanks for saving me." Angelina whispered.

"I'll do anything for you." Fred replied, then closing the small gap between them once more.


End file.
